In Another Life
by icedmailou
Summary: Mungkin di kehidupan lainnya mereka akan bersama, benar? [exo, mpreg; guess the pairings!]


**In Another Life**

Mungkin di kehidupan lainnya.

Mungkin.

Mungkin kita akan bersama, benar? Kalau memang kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi belahan jiwaku, mungkin kita akan dipertemukan lagi, saling jatuh cinta lagi, dan bersama-sama. _Lagi_.

"Kim Minseok." Aku akan merindukan cara bagaimana ia menyebut namaku, penuh kasih sayang, dan aku menyukainya. Suaranya begitu menangkan, sehingga ketika ia berbicara padaku mengenai apa pun itu, aku merasa tenang. Asalkan ia juga merasa tenang.

Namun bukan tenang seperti ini yang kumaksud.

Bukan tenang memejamkan mata untuk selamanya.

"Wu Yifan, Yifan, ini sudah pagi." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kucoba untuk membangunkan kekasihku, _belahan jiwaku_. Lengannya yang membeku terus kuusap dengan harapan bahwa aksi yang kulakukan ini dapat membangunkannya. " _Happy_ ... _happy birthday_."

Aku tidak membawa apa pun denganku sebagai sebuah hadiah untuk Yifan, namun orang-orang di sekitarku membawa banyak karangan bunga yang akan dipersembahkan kepada Yifan di hari ini.

Warna bunga-bunga di musim ini begitu indah, beragam, dan memikat mata. Merah muda, biru, kuning pucat. Sangat kontras dengan tema acara yang diadakan hari ini, semuanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Suasananya kelabu.

 _Rest in Peace, Wu Yifan._

.

Yifan merapikan pakaiannya satu pasang demi satu pasang, kemudian celana denimnya, dan beberapa perlengkapan yang disimpan di dalam rumah ini. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis kepipinya. Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menyeka buliran keringat tersebut, terasa lingkaran dingin yang tersemat di jari manisnya menyentuh kulit pipi.

Cincin sebagai simbol pengikat janji suci dengan Kim Minseok, kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya.

Nama Kim Minseok terukir indah—melingkar di perhiasan ini. Rasanya cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Yifan sudah tidak berarti lagi, karena nyatanya seseorang yang kini sedang berada satu ruangan bersama Yifan tanpa busana bukanlah Minseok. Orang yang baru mencium mesra bibir Yifan bukanlah Minseok.

Janji suci sudah terlupakan, sudah ternodai oleh kehadiran orang lain.

"Baekhyun, _I'm leaving_." Yifan bersiap pergi dari rumah Baekhyun yang sudah ditinggalinya selama mereka menjalin hubungan istimewa. Yifan membawa hampir seluruh barang miliknya untuk dipindahkan ke rumah. Rumah yang sesungguhnya; di mana kini Minseok mungkin sedang terlelap sendirian, kedinginan.

"Yifan, ini aneh."

"Aku pergi."

" _Stay_."

Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan. Dengan Baekhyun yang hanya dibalut oleh keringat serta sehelai selimut tebal, ia masih memandangi Yifan penuh harap, memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan jangan _pulang_.

Suara derasnya hujan membuat suasana semakin terasa dramatis.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis yang akan keluar dari matanya, ia dapat mendengar suara Yifan yang memberi terburu-buru. Yifan mungkin memang sedang berusaha pergi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak suka ini.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa? _You promised me!_ "

Ada jeda. Begitu lama rasanya. Hingga kemudian Yifan perlahan mendekati ranjang di mana Baekhyun masih terduduk di sana, ia bawa Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun berpangku pada tubuh Yifan begitu erat seolah jiwanya akan hilang bila mereka sampai berpisah.

Bulir demi bulir air mata mengalir ke pipi. Keningnya mengernyit, merasa kesakitan. Hatinya terasa nyeri.

 _Don't leave, please._

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun," _don't say it,_ "aku harus kembali pada Minseok." _Don't_. _Just Don't._

 _Hentikan_.

Hentikan waktu dan biarkan Baekhyun merasakan saat-saat terakhir bersama Yifan ini seterusnya. Hanya momen ini untuk selamanya.

"Kau juga harus kembali padanya, Baekhyun." Kata Yifan hati-hati, takut merasa Baekhyun semakin merasa sedih. "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

"Kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi." Baekhyun mengoreksi Yifan, ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat mengucap kenyataan tersebut.

"Minseok membutuhkanku lebih." Yifan hanya melepas dekapannya, namun Baekhyun merasa Yifan seperti mulai melangkah jauh. "Baekhyun ..., Minseok memberitahu bahwa ... bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Kira-kira seperti itulah bagaimana memori terakhir yang dimiliki Baekhyun mengenai Yifan berputar di dalam pikirannya. Mereka saling berbicara pada satu sama lain untuk terakhir kalinya di malam itu. Padahal malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang istimewa, karena Baekhyun telah merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil ulang tahun untuk Yifan yang akan dilaksanakan keesokan harinya.

Tapi tidak apa, lagi pula Baekhyun tetap bertemu Yifan keesokan harinya. Malam itu ternyata bukanlah perpisahan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Yifan mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dalam perjalanan pulangnya untuk kembali pada Minseok.

Pada hari di mana Yifan bertambah usia, hari di mana Yifan menutup usianya pula, Baekhyun mengucap kata berpisah pada orang yang sangat dikasihinya, _kekasih rahasianya_ , pria yang selama ini telah memperlakukan Baekhyun lebih baik dari siapa pun.

Maka mungkin di kehidupan lainnya.

Mungkin.

Mungkin mereka akan bersama, benar? Kalau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi belahan jiwa, mungkin mereka akan dipertemukan lagi, saling jatuh cinta lagi, dan bersama-sama. _Lagi_.

.

Hal yang paling kusukai dari Jongin adalah dirinya yang memiliki cara unik untuk membuat hidup menjadi lebih menarik. Aku diajarkannya untuk menikmati rokok, minuman keras, membolos sekolah. _Oh,_ _those good times._

Tiap pukul tiga sore kami akan selalu berduaan di dalam _Volkswagen_ milik Jongin yang dicuri dari ayahnya. Melakukan apa pun, berbicara sepanjang sore hari, menikmati pemandangan di sekitar sambil menyesap beberapa puntung rokok, mengecup bibir satu sama lain, bermesraan.

" _God_ , Sehun, untuk apa kau terus sekolah? _In the end_ , kita akan tetap menikah. Aku akan melamarmu di—hmm, mungin sebuah losmen murah—karena yang memiliki uang banyak itu ayahku, _okay_? Lalu mungkin aku akan menjadi penyanyi _jazz_ populer favoritmu, dan bekerja di sebuah minimarket untuk sampingan, memiliki sebuah stadium sepak bola, memiliki beberapa keturunan, — _oh!_ Aku mulai terdengar konyol lagi."

 _I miss you_.

Aku merindukan Jongin, aroma tembakau yang melekat di tubuhnya, tawanya yang membuatku ikut tersenyum, leluconnya yang buruk, kasih sayangnya padaku, caranya mendekap tubuhku.

Kami begitu saling jatuh cinta pada saat itu, meski banyak yang menentang hubungan kami, tetapi kami terus bersama. Terus saling jatuh cinta, hingga pada akhirnya ada yang menyadarkan kami bahwa kami bukanlah insan untuk dipasangkan.

Kami saling menyimpan rahasia.

Aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia, begitu pun dengan Jongin.

Kuketahui rahasia Jongin setelah ia datang padaku di musim gugur. Ia berdiri dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk untuk menatap batu nisan yang mengukir namaku. Wajah Jongin terlihat begitu sendu, padahal sudah hampir tiga bulan kami berpisah dimensi, namun ia masih menangisiku.

"Ini konyol, Sehun." Jongin berbisik agar hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya. _Aku selalu mendengarnya._ "Aku tidak tahan d-dengan ... aku tidak tahan berbohong padamu. Aku takut mengatakan ini."

 _I knew_.

"Melanjutkan studi di London itu tidak pernah ada, Sehun, aku—" _I knew_. "dijodohkan dengannya."

Sebut namanya, Jongin. Sebutkan Byun Baekhyun. Beritahu aku bagaimana kalian mewujudkan masa depan yang seharusnya menjadi masa depanku denganmu. Gambarkan rasanya menjalani rencana hidup yang kubuat untukmu dan untukku namun dengan orang lain.

Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana indahnya hidup tanpaku.

" _I'm so sorry_ , _I love you so much_."

Jongin, ada rahasia yang tidak kuberitahu padamu. Rahasia pertama adalah, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kemudian yang kedua, aku sangat mengenalmu. Dan yang ketiga, kuakhiri hidupku karenamu.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Jongin, jadi aku sangat mengenalmu. Aku tahu ketika kau berbohong padaku, berkata bahwa kau akan melakukan studi di London. Aku tahu itu tidak benar. Sesuatu yang akan menyakiti kita berdua adalah kenyataannya.

Kalau saja kau jujur pada saat itu, mungkin aku juga akan jujur padamu mengenai satu hal; _I was pregnant back then._

Karena kau menyimpan sebuah rahasia dan lebih memilih untuk menjauh dariku, kupikir kau tidak menginginkanku lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa hidup di alam semesta di mana ada kau yang tidak menginginkanku.

Mungkin di kehidupan lainnya kita akan bersama, benar? Kalau memang kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi belahan jiwaku, mungkin kita akan dipertemukan lagi, saling jatuh cinta lagi, dan bersama-sama. _Lagi_.

.

Apakah salah jatuh cinta pada seseorang?

Apa yang menyebabkan perasaan Luhan terlarang untuknya? Siapa yang pertama kali membuat hal seperti ini disebut sebagai sebuah larangan? Luhan terlarang untuk bahagia?

Hari-hari semakin cerah, Luhan ingin hatinya pun begitu. Hampir tiap harinya Luhan bertanya pada temannya, Junmyeon, apakah ia bisa mengunjungi rumah Junmyeon atau tidak—menghabiskan musim semi ini di sana. Apakah ia bisa mengunjungi salah satu insan yang dikasihinya.

Namun orang-orang selalu mencegah Luhan untuk pergi. Mereka berkata bahwa tidak pantas untuk Luhan memiliki perasaan istimewa kepada _orang itu_.

 _Aneh._ Sesuatu yang membahagiakan itu terlarang untuk Luhan. Bahkan kedua orang tua Luhan pun melarangnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan yang dimaksud. _Luhan tidak pantas berbuat begini_ , katanya.

" _Dad_ ,"

"Apanya yang kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Kalian, aku tidak mengerti kalian!" Luhan ikut berseru, ia merasa terbawa emosi setiap obrolan mengenai dirinya dengan sang kekasih selalu diumbar.

"Luhan!" sang ayah hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan, namun terhentikan oleh seseorang lainnya. Orang itu segera menarik kembali lengan ayah Luhan, mengusapnya lembut, menenangkannya, dan berbisik,

" _Come on_ , Jongin,"

"Baekhyun,"

" Kau jangan jadi seperti ini, jangan keras padanya."

Terus saja begini, seperti ini, pembicaraan ini berakhir tanpa akhir yang jelas. Tanpa sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan, _pantaskah Luhan menyayanginya_?

Bahkan dunia pun sepertinya tidak tahu jawaban yang selalu dipertanyakan Luhan ini. Terbukti dari bagaimana perdebatan mengenai kisah kasihnya tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Lucu memang bila dipikir kembali. Luhan sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, hanya saja ia tidak menginginkan jawaban ini. Jawaban yang tidak sesuai harapan; Luhan tidak pantas mengasihi sang kekasih.

 _Kim Minseok_ ; orang tua dari salah satu temannya, Junmyeon. Ia mengenal Luhan sebagai salah satu teman putranya sendiri. Mereka bertemu, saling mengenal, dan jatuh cinta. Konyol memang, mengingat umur mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh.

Namun orang-orang tidak akan pernah paham bagaimana rasa kasih sayang mereka bekerja— mengabaikan status, umur, dan segala yang menghalangi hubungan mereka. Akan Luhan lakukan apa pun demi dapat bersama-sama meski bila terdengar terlalu mengada-ada.

Maka dari itu Luhan selalu berharap, mungkin di kehidupan lainnya,

mungkin ia akan hidup bersama Minseok di dunia di mana mereka tidak terpaut usia yang jauh. Kalau memang mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi belahan jiwa, mungkin mereka akan dipertemukan lagi, saling jatuh cinta lagi, dan bersama-sama. _Lagi_.

.

 **fin**

* * *

soal yang pertama untuk ujian mata kuliah _fanfiction_ kali ini: _uraikan kembali secara singkat relasi para tokoh yang telah diceritakan!_ (poin: 100 persen kasih sayang dari oppa)

(tidak).


End file.
